Invisible
by FudgeMonkeys
Summary: Ginny tries to make herself seem as invisible as possible, but one person can't help but notice her. But what happens when that person is Draco Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Woo-Hoo!!!! It's my SECOND story; I had another one but during Hurricane Isabel absolutely EVERYTHING on my computer got deleted, sucks huh? Yah, so if you see anything in this story that looks like it came from a story called A New Feeling by TheLovelyNotes, that was all me, so don't get all suspicious or anything. Anyways the story is a Draco/Ginny Romance, not much yet, it's kindof just the chapter that I use to take up space until I think of a good plot. So enjoy the first chapter (if that's what you wanna call it).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. SO just drop the subject and move on to my beautifully written story that I bet you wish was YOURS! Ha!  
  
I leaned my head against the window, looking out to the hills. The same old hills that I passed on the way to and from school for the past six years. I turned away, telling myself that I wasn't going to find anything interesting out there, except for sheep, maybe. I looked back at my book sleepily (To Kill a Mockingbird, if you must know). It continued to be like this for another half an hour, I read while Hermione and Ron stared at each other and Harry worked on summer homework.  
  
*** (Daydream)  
  
'I don't think this is working out between us, Gin. It's not that I don't care for you, I really do, I just don't feel anything for you anymore.' My eyes welled up with tears, as Harry took my hand into his. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. How could he not see what was happening to me every time he touched me? I snatched it away, I couldn't stand that he didn't feel the same burning sensation as I did. 'I just hope we can still be as good of friends as we were before,' he said, staring into my eyes. A hollow stare, not the same as it had been before, not the warm loving stare that I found myself getting lost in often. I closed my eyes. 'You don't want to admit this now, Ginny, but you will move on. Soon you will realize that what we had wasn't real."  
  
And in time enough I did. I moved on without Harry.  
  
But we were never that good of friends again.  
  
***  
  
I looked over at Harry. He was working diligently on his homework. How could I have ever been so miserable without him? How could I ever have been so hopelessly in love with him? I smiled to myself.  
  
AN: Like I said, not much yet, but it's pretty good right? Anyways, I know it's short, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but you can't blame me (Can you? Really? I'm just too durn cute to be hated!). I have a basic idea for a plot but if you have any good ideas please let me know as I am having an increasingly difficult time in writing fanfics nowadays. I LOVE YOU ALL! *please* review or else I'll DIE!!!!!  
  
~Lene 


	2. A Little Scratch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so get over it.  
  
An: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but in this one I'll make it up to you, I promise. It's just that I've been really busy with school, and I couldn't think of a good plot that hasn't been used. Honestly, where have all the good story's gone? Half the ones I read are about Ginny being a girl that nobody understands or knows so she goes punk, or something.  
  
BTW  
  
Ginny is not beautiful 9though that is how Draco might see her later in the story), she is not gorgeous, she will not ever ACT or DRESS like a slut in this fanfic. If you don't like tit, you might as well leave. She is a pretty, sweet girl who is very shy and doesn't like to were make-up or anything, she thinks she's a hideous blob, but she's also sixteen (remember that).  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
Draco stared across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. There was the Golden Trio, and all their glory, catching up over the summer. They were laughing about something that apparently Ron said, as he was looking rather proud. He wanted to gag. Next to them was the littlest Weasley, the one with the long red hair. She was reading a book, but occasionally would look up at her supposed friends, but they never really paid attention to her anyways.  
  
"Makes you sick, doesn't it Malfoy?" said Blaise Zambini (Okay, nobody know if Blaise is a guy or a girl, but she's a girl in this one).  
  
"What does?" he replied, slightly confused.  
  
"Them," she said pointing at Harry and his friends, a permanent glare plastered on her face, "They have the whole school at their feet, like they're some sort of saints, or something."  
  
He gave a cold laugh, she could not have been more right.  
  
"It's like, they don't even do anything, yet they're constantly being praised and rewarded. God, what I wouldn't do for them to just go and jump off a cliff." She turned back to her meal, silently muttering to herself. He gave one last death glare in the direction of the table and returned back to his (much needed) food.  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
I got up silently from the table, hoping not to be noticed, and made my way to the doors; Harry quickly grabbed my hand "Where are you going?"  
  
I'm not quite sure why, but I blushed furiously, "Oh, um, I was making my way back to the dorms, I'm really tired" I said, putting on my best sleepy face. "Okay," he said, and smiled. I blushed even more.  
  
I fast walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
(It's the next morning in case you're wondering)  
  
I dashed down the hall. 'I'll have to remember to step on my foot later,' I thought to myself. I had overslept, and I had potions in exactly...12 seconds.  
  
11..10..9.8..7..6..5.  
  
Almost there.  
  
4..3..2..1.  
  
I threw open the door.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight Miss Weasley, this is not a good way to start your school year," said Snape tonelessly, who was writing something on the blackboard.  
  
Damn. I was late.  
  
I blushed and glanced around the classroom, the Slytherins were snickering to themselves, and some of the Gryffindor's would glare at me for getting points off on the first day of school.  
  
I took a seat in the back of the room, next to Colin, and started getting out my supplies; other students were already halfway done with the instructions.  
  
"Potions in perhaps the worst class to start out the day with, huh Gin?" Colin muttered.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
After we had finished with the notes, Snape got out the ingredients needed for the potion.  
  
"I assume you all took very accurate notes," he snapped, "You would not want to mess up this potion, especially since it is the beginning of the year and is the first grade that will go into my book. Some of you, might I say, can not afford to fail." He shot a venomous glare at me, and I sank down into my seat.  
  
"You may start." And with that, he sat down at his desk.  
  
Colin and I were partners, as usual. There was no one else to be paired with anyways, I wasn't exactly the social type, and I had freaked out most of my peers with the whole Chamber of Secrets thing in my first year. I didn't really mind though.  
  
"So, you're the expert, how bout you start off the potion?" said Colin, who was shoving various ingredients at me.  
  
"Why don't you read the directions, for once?"  
  
"Because.well, you're just SO good at it, I mean, pouring and stirring, I could never amount to you, Gin," he said giving me a playful smile. I sighed and looked at the board. Carefully, I poured two drops of wolf bane in, then two of mandrake root, and then two more of vampire blood. I smiled with satisfaction and then looked at Colin. He hesitantly picked up a bottle of a yellow, gunky liquid. I think it was a trick bottle that Snape put there to trick us, but before I could stop him, he was pouring six gumball sized drops of it. It quickly changed from a baby blue color to a dark green smoky color. Colin looked confused as he peered over the top.  
  
"I don't think it's supposed to be doing this." he said quietly.  
  
"Doing what?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Never mind!" he said quickly and moved his arm to cover it up. I walked over to see.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Colin was launched backward as the desk suddenly burst into fire. I screamed and jumped back  
  
"COLIN!" There was a cut on his forehead, but a very small one, he simply waved his hand signaling he was fine, and scurried next to me.  
  
I watched in horror as the fire devoured my school supplies. I desperately made a grab for them, but Colin pulled me away.  
  
"You'll burn yourself!" The flames were quickly changing from orange to blue, and spreading rapidly.  
  
Everyone was screaming, as Snape rushed forward to our area,  
  
"Stay calm! Stay calm!" he yelled frantically as he put the fire out. Slowly but surely, everything died down (the screams and the flames). He glared at me.  
  
"You have earned yourself not ONE more detention, but detention for THE- REST-OF-THE-MONTH!" he said pausing between each word like I was stupid, "You put Mr. Creevy and this whole class in mortal danger!" I chocked back my tears, trying to stare him down. He quickly gathered himself "Now, take him to the hospital wing to get that cut cleaned up.I expect I will be seeing you again very soon." He stood there staring at me for a second, and then turned back. I think I heard him mutter something about 'stupid', 'Weaselys,' and 'idiotic girl'.  
  
I sighed and looked at would have been the table, it was completely destroyed, and had only pieces of wood, my bag, the cauldron, and pages of what would have been my books.  
  
Colin and I walked down the hall. Silent tears were streaming down my face, and he was looking at me with concern.  
  
"It's not your fault.." He whispered and grabbed my hand. I turned and looked into his eyes. They were a caring, dark brown. I gave a faint smile, knowing that when he looked at me that way, he meant it. It wasn't some fake, clueless stare; the one guys give when they're confused, but are trying to help anyways. It had been like that from the day we met.  
  
"C'mon," he said, "We better get going."  
  
Colin and I were reflecting on the events in Potions, snickering quietly to ourselves (as to not draw the teachers out of the classroom in curiosity, only to get points taken off later for worrying them) by the time we got to the nurse.  
  
"Ah, Ginny," said Madame Pomfrey, just as she was finishing a dark blue potion. "What can I do for you?" She asked, pouring the potion in a glass and then handing it to a first year boy, who had a bloody nose.  
  
"Um.Colin has a.uh...cut," I said, looking down sheepishly.  
  
"Oh dear!" she said, looking at Colin, her blue eyes lighting up with curiosity. "How ever did that happen?"  
  
"Potions--explosion--sharp pointy desk, to make a long story short, that is." He said a silly grin on his face.  
  
She sighed and bustled back into her supply room.  
  
A Few moments later she returned.  
  
"Now, look at me, and close your eyes."  
  
It didn't take her long to heal his wound. She fussed over the deep gash, and cleaned it with some sort of solution, then she gave a flick of her wand.  
  
Tiny silver threads stitched his cut back together, and in an instant, it was gone. He had winced a few times, but that was all.  
  
"There that's better." She fussed.  
  
"Thank you!" Colin yelled as he started to make his way out the door.  
  
"Your welcome, and be careful! I don't want to see you back in here again1" she smiled and waved.  
  
AN: There, that's it, sorry it took so long. I know that nobody is reading my story seeing as I didn't get any reviews.. But I think after this chapter everything should be fine. Oh, and I know Draco wasn't in here much, but he will be, I just can't stand it when they fall in love at one look, it takes time, right? Well-please review. I'm in need of love. 


End file.
